Every Heart
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: In this life that we live, There is someone special in the world that will one day share the life that we live. We as humans have to determine whether we want to share the world with that person. In order to achieve happiness, We Have To.


Title: Every Heart

Type of Fanfiction: One-Shot

Summary: In this life that we live, There is someone special in the world that will one day share the life that we live. We as humans have to determine wheter we want to share the world with that person. In order to achieve happiness, We Have To.

Rated:T

Enjoy...

Itachi watched silently as Sakura finished the final touches on the nursery. It was just amazing as Sakura's body adjusted to the new life that was growing inside of her. A little bit of him and a little bit of her. It was perfect. Sighing softly Sakura turned towards her lover,husband, and best friend and smiled sweetly at him.

"If I didn't know any better Itachi, I would say that you've been staring at me for the past hour" Sakura giggled as she crossed the room,into his waiting arms. Itachi smirked in her hair

"Don't believe that, Its only been a couple of minutes" Itachi spoke as he snuggled her closer.

Sakura smiled as released herself from Itachi and got ready for bed, She couldn't believe it, Married to the one and only Uchiha Itachi, the most elgible bachlor of Konoha. If Ino could see her now. Sakura's smile fell as she thought about her best friend,whom had died during that invasion from the Sound village. If only she could of protected her instead of crying like the little girl she was,when she was little.

"Sakura"

Sakura snapped out of her memories and looked at Itachi, who was looking at her with a somber look on his face.

"Are you thinking about Ino again"He asked as he wallked over to the oak armoire.

Sakura nodded her head and furiously wiped her tears away

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel about crying"She sniffled

Itachi shook his head and led the two of them to bed, Cuddling up into Itachi's form, She got as comfortable as she could and looked up at his face.

"Do you remember that day when she forced you to come up to me"Itachi asked as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair.

"Yeah, She was so persistent" Sakura smiled as she remembered that sweet memory that will forever be with her.

*_**FLASHBACK***_

_**7 years ago**_

"Yo, forehead" Ino yelled out as she came walking down the busy street of Konoha.

Sakura sighed softly as she turned around and faced her bestfriend "Pig" She called out with a smile on her face. Ino's facial expression immediately fell

"You know I really hate that nickname"Ino groaned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I hate being called forehead" Sakura stated as she began to watch the civilians around her.

"Well cover that thing up and I'll stop calling you that then" Ino smirked

Sakura turned back towards Ino"Thanks piglet"

Ino's eye twitched as she balled up her fist "Piglet, Really Sakura"

"What cha going to do about it" Sakura asked as she smirked evilly

"Hm,"Ino mumbled"TSUNADE-SAMA"

Sakura quickly hit Ino on the head,Don't do that, Last time you pulled this stunt, I got extra shifts at the hospital"

Ino grinned"Well play nice then"

Sakura groaned and started to walk away when she spotted someone

"Hey,now get moving" Ino chirped up but became silenlt when she noticed Uchiha Itachi coming their way.

"Sakura you totally have to tell him that you are crushing on him" Ino spoke as she played with a strand of hair.

Sakura turned towards Ino and shook her head" No way, We're talking about Itachi, Ino, There is no way I'm telling him that I like him"

"Sakura, Do It"

She shook her head "No"

"Do It"

"No"

"Do It"

"No"

"Do It"

"No"

"Do It"

"No"

"Do It"

"No"

"Admit it Sakura"

"No, Ino, I refuse to tell him"

"Sakura"Ino spoke sternly

"What do you want me to do, be like Hey Itachi this may seem crazy, but here's my number,So you know call me maybe"

"That seems like a good thing to say, How about it Sakura" A sweet voice spoke from behind her.

Turning around,Sakura almost punched Itachi, a couple of yards back,the way he was so close to her.

"W-W-We'll you see I got a t-t-thing with Tsuande-sama a-

"Yea Itachi, She's going to give you her number and she's going to be waiting by the phone like a good little girl"Ino spoke up"Right Sakura"

Sakura gulped loudly and nodded her head

"I'll do you one better Haruno, I'll come by later on" Itachi smirked as he kept walking past the girls.

Sakura stood there dumbfounfed as she heard Itachi walk away and Ino laughing up a storm behind her. Did she really just do that, Oh Kami, Uchiha Itachi was coming to her house, and with that Sakura promply fell out,making Ino laugh harder

***FlashBack***

Sakura smiled at the memory"I just miss her sooooo much Itachi,She was suppose to be our little girl's godmother"

"I still don't see why" Itachi added as he snuggled closer to Sakura

"Yeah I don't see why either" Sakura smiled

Itachi soon drifted off to sleep with Sakura in his arms" Yeah, Ino just because you left this earth doesnt mean I'm going to let go of you, So Hanaye just remember your godmother is watching you from heaven.

Hanaye- Flower Blessing

Thank You,

MsILoveAnime


End file.
